Absolutely Maple Filled Chaos
by Scarlett Oblivion
Summary: What happens when you mix a drunk France, A clever Prussian, and a hockey stick to a somewhat normal night? You get Absolutely Maple Filled Chaos.  Based off an rp discussion with Kairin597 America Rated T for minor violence,language,etc.Rating may change
1. Just another night?

**Hola guys~ First Hetalia Story Ever~ Review are nice~**

I do not own Hetalia... *sigh*  
>Based off an rp with Kairin597 (my best friend America)

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams had been particularly bored that night. He decided that he could do something to pass the time until a certain albino came over later that night. He opened his red and white maple leaf patterned lap top. 'I bet Alfred is probably just sitting there' he thought. 'Maybe playing video games. I mean what else would he be doing when England is out of town?'<p>

Almost as soon as he brought up facebook up, his previous thoughts proved true.

"Yo Mattie"

"Hey, Al"

After about an hour of odd conversation, Matthew heard a knock on his door. But the weird thing was, Gilbert wasn't going to be there for about another 45 minutes. (That, and the fact that no matter where, Prussia tended to let himself in. Knocking was not required.)

"WELL~ go answer it." the Canadian's brother told him. He honestly did not wasn't to go see who it was. But, he went downstairs, where the knocking came from regardless of his feelings. [A gentleman can't just leave someone outside his door. Well, that is without seeing who it is first.]

Upon opening the door, a certain familiar Frenchman stood. Er, rather kind of stood. He seemed a bit off. Matthew figure he was drunk...again.

"Ohohohohoho~Matthieu-" the Frenchman began, speech slurred.

"François~ Come in please." He stopped the Frenchman in mid sentence.

He grabbed the other's hand and lead France to the his couch. (Call it a Canadian's intuition, but something told Matthew that he should get him to the couch, to pass out.) And as he has thought, France was now out cold on his couch. He then remembered his brother, who he told he would be back soon.

"MATTIE~ you're back. Who was it?"

"Yeah. It was Francis. He is now crashing on my couch. I think he is drunk..."

" :0 Don't get raped okay?"

"Al! Why would that happen?"

"Cause France is totally a rapist! And he's drunk!"

"...Yea, cause him being unconscious on my couch will totally get me raped...not."

"Just looking out for you Mattie. Because I'm the HERO" [Insert Canadian facepalm]

After about 15 minutes of talking to Alfred, Matthew heard a noise downstairs. He decided to check out what it was. As he walked down the stairs he thought 'I really hope that Francis isn't up yet if that's Gil at the door.' He continued his descent when he heard a voice.

"HEY Birdie~ The awesome me is here!"

This was followed by several heavily accented French curse words and something else along the lines of 'Gilbert? Qu'est-ce?Pourquoi êtes vous ici?Vous égocentriques albino! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas se référer à mon Matthieu, quand vous dites birdie. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne me dites pas! Je suis ton meilleur ami que vous bite.'

Then he heard another voice, "Francis?Ich frage mich dasselbe. Ich dachte, du hättest jemand [oder something] heute Abend tun. Und was meinst du mit 'Warum hast du mir nicht sagen? "Kesese~ Was meinst du damit?"

Matthew sprinted down the rest of the stairs to try and stop the impending brawl that was sure to come because, everyone knows, if you pair a stubborn Prussian and a drunk Frenchman, anything could happen.

When he reached the living room, he was greeted by Gilbert's 'Hey Birdie' and Francis' 'Matthieu~'. Then the two went back to glaring at each other. "Mon cher, what is this doing in your house?" he gestured to the Prussian. "Kesese~ he doesn't have to answer that. What are you doing on his couch?"

"Gilbert. I don't need to tell you anything. Besides, I asked Matthieu, not you"

'Damn. I forgot Francis gets over protective when he's drunk...' Matthew thought.

"Um.." The Canadian mumbled. "So what if Gil's over. We could just be hanging out, you know. Ne soyez pas si prompts à sauter aux conclusions." This earned a 'Kesese~' from the Prussian. Francis' drunken-ness began to overpower his sanity, and he began to say something, probably an insult/threat, to the ex-nation.

Before Matthew could do anything, the Frenchman and the Prussia began to fight. The blonde nation lunged at the silver haired man. A quick evasion and a counter. Then the two had exchanged several (successful) punches. 'This is not going to end well...' Matthew thought and contemplated using his hockey stick to get the Frenchman out of his house. Francis received a punch straight to the nose. He drew back for a moment, before delivering an equally as hard punch to the Prussian's face.

After more punches, dodges, kicks, and various other things, the two had managed to somehow knock each other out. They both laid on the floor close enough that one could have taken the other out just by falling. Perhaps, they both punched with the same force simultaneously, and from said force, knocked each other out. But, who knows?

Matthew wondered how they had managed that. He also wondered if either would remember. Or who would wake up first. He decided that just in case, he would move both of them into different rooms. He really hoped that France had been drunk enough that he wouldn't remember that night.

After moving the rather heavy Frenchman to the guest room, he wondered how the hell he would get his Prussian boyfriend upstairs. The problem would not be that he was heavy, or Matthew was weak (Both of these were not problems because Prussia was light and Matthew was strong). The real problem would be keeping him from sustaining any more damage while going up the rather narrow steps.

'Alone again.' he thought as he stared at the still, relaxed looking albino that he'd placed on his bed. He sighed. "My crazy life..." he said, not realizing he'd actually said it out loud. Then, he realized that Alfred was probably wondering what he was doing. Knowing his brother, he thought that the American probably thought that he was 'closet fighting' with either Francis or Gilbert. [Or both] (He really wondered about his brother sometimes...)

But anyways, he kinda had to tell him. Or else he'd hear about it later...And having his brother wonder/assume things about his life...again...

After a more than weird conversation with his brother, mostly involving having his accent poked fun at and other things, he decided to crash on the couch for the night. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, but hey! It postponed the awkward 'Birdie...how did I end up in your room? Kesese~ I know I'm irresistible, but c'mon~ Couldn't wait? Kesese~'

A soft blush dusted his face lightly. 'To the couch it is' he thought. Once downstairs he realized what a mess tomorrow would be. He knew that he had to think of something in order to keep the impending truth from reaching France. Mattie said he would think of something, but before he did, he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation Time (Thank you Google Translate xD):<br>**'Gilbert? Qu'est-ce?Pourquoi êtes vous ici?Vous égocentriques albino! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas se référer à mon Matthieu, quand vous dites birdie. Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne me dites pas! Je suis ton meilleur ami que vous bite.**' -**'Gilbert? What? Why are you here? You egocentric albino! You'd better not to refer to my Matthew, when you say birdie. I can notbelieve you do not tell me! I'm your best friend you dick. '

"Francis?Ich frage mich dasselbe. Ich dachte, du hättest jemand [oder something] heute Abend tun. Und was meinst du mit 'Warumhast du mir nicht sagen? "Kesese~ Was meinst du damit?" -"Francis? I ask myself the same thing. I thought you had someone[or something] to do tonight. And what do you mean 'Why did not you tell me?" Kesese ~ What do you mean? "

Ne soyez pas si prompts à sauter aux conclusions- Do not be so quick to jump to conclusions

**So, yeah. Enjoy. **


	2. Pancakes andhockey sticks?

**Oh hi there~  
>I do not own Hetalia...<br>Interesting things happen this chapter :D  
><strong>**Suggestions for possible other stories are welcome.**

* * *

><p>Matthew yawned and moved slightly, almost falling off the couch. 'PLEASE let neither of them be up yet.' Matthew thought, remembering the albino and Frenchman's 'fight' the night before.<p>

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he walked into his kitchen. Pancakes were entirely necessary, they could make anything better, even this! At least he hoped it would work. At this point he didn't exactly have a plan if Francis remembered. So pancakes were the best thing he could think of. [Actually, they were the only think he could think of...]

He was honestly wondering why Francis and Gilbert were fighting. They were best friends and, along with Antonio, they were the Bad Touch Trio. Matthew could understand why Francis might be mad, maybe it was because it was his best friend keeping the fact that he was dating the young country he'd practically raised. [Well, it really wasn't a secret. They just didn't shove it in everyone's faces. They really didn't mention it to many people. They didn't think that everyone needed to know.] But at the same time why? It had to be the fact that France was drunk. Yet, he couldn't take any chances that it just might be Francis be caring that much about him...it couldn't be that!

Despite that, Matthew would rather that Prussia figure something out. After all, he was positive that the two were still best friends. 'I mean me and Al have this kind of thing sometimes. But that doesn't mean we really hate each other...' Matthew thought.

Upon waking up, the blonde member of the trio smelled pancakes. 'Oh that's right...I'm at Matthieu's...I think...' the Frenchman thought. He got up and walked to the familiar kitchen. As he had expected, the young Canadian was making pancakes. 'Matthieu makes the best pancakes..' He saw a small smile in the younger's face. "Matthieu~ you made pancakes!" The smaller blonde nodded.

"You want some, Francis?" He received a quick nod and a smile. That was a 'yes'. He handed the other a plate of pancakes and maple syrup. [Maple syrup is literally awesome sauce]

"So Matthieu~" France said ready to gracefully devour the pancakes in front of him. "Merci. Thanks you for letting me stay, and MERCI for the pancakes." And gracefully, the pancakes were devoured.

"No problem. Do you feel better today? You seemed a bit under the weather last night." Matthew replied, hoping that the man could not remember.

"Well, I realize that I was a bit, well, drunk, no? And your house was closer than mine or the rest of the trio's." his heavy French accent shown through, even in the soft laugh he gave.

Matthew looked at him for a moment. He'd been out before...well, he knew that. But. He'd been out with that trio. Maybe that was why he'd been that way with Gilbert. His next thoughts were 'Oh maple. O wonder what he did this time.' HE meant this in the nicest way, though.

Francis noticed Matthew was thinking about what he'd just said. 'Gilbert reacted the same way when I mentioned Matthieu. I wonder...Feliciano will know. After this I should ask him.'

Both of their thoughts were interrupted upon hearing a rather loud noise from upstairs. 'Gil!' thought Matthew. Then he heard something which he thought was along the lines of "Birdie? Aw shit, is the door locked? Mattie!" Although, it was rather muffled and what you actually heard was more along the lines of pure gibberish and pounding. Matthew, however, could make out what he was saying because he had excellent hearing.

Francis, upon hearing this wondered what it was. It sounded a lot like a familiar, self proclaimed 'awesome' Prussian. But who could tell? It could have been that polar bear that followed Matthew around.

"Matthieu~ mon cher, do you hear that?"

Matthew's face turned a pales shade of red, and his eyes widened for a minute.

* * *

><p>"I'll go check it out, er, i-it's probably just...nothing." And with that Matthew quickly ran upstairs.<p>

Upstairs he heard the Prussian more clearly. HE hurried to the door, grabbed the key from above his door, and unlocked the door. The tall albino almost fell, not prepared for the door to open. Even more surprisingly, he saw the golden-haired Canadian standing on the other side, with a slightly annoyed expression. (which was now half a smirk because of the Prussian's actions)

"Mattie! What the hell!" he said as said country walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Sorry. But- oof" Matthew began, but was lovingly pinned to the wall.

"Want to explain?"

"Well, don't flip out..." the younger said quietly.

"The awesome me never flips out!" he said rather loud and arrogantly.

"Gil...not so loud.."

"Why? We are the only two here." He looked at the Canadian whose face which now held a more embarrassed look. Gilbert's cocky smirk fell. A wave of emotion ran through his body. "Birdie! Please don't tell me that Francypants is still here!"

No response. "Birdie!" Matthew nodded.

The Prussian then began to shout some, what Matthew thought were, German profanities. (Note: Gil isn't mad because he hates Francis. He is just mad that he couldn't have fun with his Birdie last night, or right now for that matter. [feel free to take that anyway you want ;D] Francis is still one of his best friends. Fighting was total natural for the two. [Well, trio when Antonio was there]. Especially when involving alcohol and/or [mostly and] a drunk Francis and Gilbert.)

"Gil, please. He's still downstairs.." Matthew said quietly.

"SO? WE are upstairs." the Prussian attempted to give a nip to ear of the Canadian, who artfully dodged. At this point, Gilbert couldn't care less that Francis was still there. Matthew was his, and Francis would understand this. [*cough* becauseheisactuallysobernow *****cough*] 'Feli probably knows because Luddy and him made the connection, so half the world probably knows already. SCREW IT!' the silver haired nation thought.

He began to reach for the Canadian's curl, knowing that it was the only way he could tease Mattie and/or get him to relax. [NOTE: Touching Mattie's curl does different things depending on the touch. The intentions of the Prussian are unclear at this point in time]

'Oh no, He wouldn't!' thought Matthew. 'No...Merde! I have to do something...'

In the spur of the moment, Matthew grabbed the closest thing to him, which unfortunately for Gilbert, was a hockey stick. Matthew ruled out all other thoughts. There was no other way for him to get the Prussian to stop talking...with out making too much noise.

Now, Matthew may seem like a shy, weak, crybaby, but he is far from that. True, Matthew could be shy, but that was mostly because he is generally deep in thought or he doesn't feel the need to add anything to the conversation. But, he really was not weak or one to cry...At all. He is a hockey player!: he checks people into the boards all the time, and he's fist fought. Hell, he even beat Russia! _**RUSSIA!**_ But, Matthew was was naturally sensitive to other's feelings, so when something was going on,Matthew was the one to come to. (If only they would stop going to his brother by mistake) That really was where everyone seemed to get the idea that Matthew was weak, even though he really wasn't. [Moral of the story: He wasn't a mild, sensitive uke all the time.]

With no other option left, Matthew's hockey player side took over. Gilbert had just about reached the curl, when Matthew's hands swiftly moved the hockey stick.

"Je suis désolé."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh hi again. Interesting stuffles right? hahahkesese~**  
><strong>Reviews make the story go on faster :D<strong>  
><strong>Prussia: Review or I will <strong>seize** you vital regions KESESE~**


	3. Alone again?

**Oh hi there~ Need I remind you that Hetalia is not mine.  
>Oh last chapter... interesting, no? I see you guys really like overprotective!France...but it pains me to tell you that he will not be making a comeback. true, france will still be there caring, but he's not really...well, you'll see...<strong>

**REVIEWS make meh continue to write...**

* * *

><p>Francis, who had been finishing up his pancakes, looked up suddenly. He heard a rather loud thud. He looked around perplexed and wondered what that noise was.<p>

"Quoi?" He said as he titled his head. "Matthieu?...hm...Je me demande..." The Frenchman thought out loud.

The previous incoherent screams or protests or whatever they were that he had hears coming from upstairs had now subsided. That could mean a number of things to the Frenchman. He narrowed it down to two possibilities. Either Matthew had finally snapped (not likely) or there was someone upstairs...Francis mentally face palmed. It obviously has to be something/ someone, what else could have made those noises upstairs. Then he ran a list of who or what it could be upstairs. He finally confirmed one. It was defiantly Gilbert up there. He thought about it, 'Yes. It 'as to be'. "Ohohoho~" [Insert pervy French thoughts about the seemingly innocent Canadian and his snowy haired best friend here]

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile upstairs)<p>

Matthew caught the rather limp albino and placed him gently on the floor near the wall. "Je suis tre désolé. Gilbert." [Note: When angry,sorry, or embarrassed, Matthew's French accent appears and he can also begin to involuntarily speak French.] And with that, the Canadian quickly closed the door. Then he began to run down the stairs, hoping the Frenchman wouldn't notice or have recognized the voice. He also began to think of alibis if he did actually ask about what happened. Matthew was really good at thinking of things on the spot, but with this, he had to be extremely precise.

Francis looked up to see a flash of golden hair and a red and white t-shirt. In a flash, Matthew swiftly sat down in his chair across from the him.

"Matthieu~ are you okay, mon cher?" he asked staring at the the Canadian's slightly disheveled appearance. Matthew sat there; his face a light red, hair messy, slightly out of breath from running, with his shirt slightly out of place. (Compared to a few minutes earlier)

"Oui. I'm fine." He tilted his head.

"What was 'zeh problem?"

'Merde... what do I tell him?' Matthew thought, while trying to make sure he didn't look nervous.

"It was nothing. Kuma, um, got stuck upstairs eh...And then knocked down stuff...my hockey stick...eh.." Francis looked at his for a minute.

'Damn my fruking French Canadian accent!' Matthew thought, well aware his nervousness had caused his accent to slip, yet again.

"Ohohohoho~ Matthieu, Your accent, it is tres adorable. I haven't 'eard it in a long time."

[Mental Canadian face palm]

"Merci." Matthew was rather relieved that he hadn't questioned anything.

"What was 'zhat voice upstairs. It sounded much like monsieur Gilbert." A light blush covered the Canadian's face.

"No. Its not." Matthew had perfected the art of lying with a straight face and it had become so good that the older could not see through this all the time. (However, he had seen the light blush~ silly Matthew! It was a dead give away)

Several other questions about Matthew and/ or what was upstairs, Francis felt that he could now confirm his previous suspicions. He would have to ask Feli to make sure before telling Antonio about 'their' Gil and Matthew. (Which he planned on doing very soon.)[Note: Feliciano knows everything about everyone. {Italy is secretly a pimp and everyone are his bitches******.}]

"Merci Matthieu~ for the pancakes and everything else. Goodbye~" And with that the Frenchman left. And Matthew was finally alone. He sighed in relief and listened to the quiet for a moment. But alas, his moment's reprieve was cut short, due to his thoughts.

"OH Fruk! Prussia!" As he ran back up the stairs he thought, 'Oh god. He's gonna kill me when he wakes up.' [Prussia: Damn right I am going to kick your adorable ass! Or_ something_ like that KESESE~]

Upon reaching hi room, everything was just as he had left it. He quickly moved the Prussian from the floor, to the bed. He really hoped that the currently unconscious albino would think that the previous encounters involving Matthew's hockey stick. [He still felt bad about taking such drastic measures. But let's face it: how else would you get him to shut up for a while with out causing permanent mental scarring? No wait- don't answer that]

His moment of silence was quickly interrupted again.

_'Don't wanna be an American idiot~'_

That could only mean one thing: Alfred hadn't forgotten about Mattie's situation.

"Mattie! Mattie Mattie Mattie Mattie Maddie***** **MATTIEEEEE**!"

"Hello?"

"Oh! How did things go? You're not pregnant are you? Is Francis still there? Did Prussia and him get in another fight? Huh?Huh? HUUUHHHH?"  
>[Side Note: late in the afternoon evening Alfred tends to be rather hyper]

"Al~ calm down. Things went...interestingly. MERDE NO! I'm not pregnant! Francis is not here. And Prussia did not get into a fight." He quickly mumbled 'with Francis at least...'

"What Mattie?"

"Nothing."

"Oh. Okay~ So what do you mean things went interestingly? Did Gil jump you in the shower? **AGAIN**?" The American could almost feel the light blush on his twin's face.

"Non." the slightly confused younger twin replied softly.

"Haha! So what did happen bro?" Matthew sighed. Then a sound from the room he had previously been in grabbed his attention.

"Al- I'll tell you later...I..hav...e...to..um..er..eh..."

"Matt? MATT?"

".."

And then the line went dead.

"Dammit Mattie! Gilbert better not be doing anything to you! Or Frenchie either!" Alfred said loudly to no particular person. He hoped that his twin telepathy would kick in if he said it loud enough. (Because that had happened on several occasions before. [or so he thought])

* * *

><p>Matthew walked back into his room. And upon entering, he saw the unconscious Prussian. 'Well, couldn't be Gil...' he thought rather in a rather melancholic way. [If it wasn't clear, he left the room when his brother rang. ~suchagentlemansometimes~ that is when he's<em> not<em> hitting people with hockey sticks..]

"Hmmm..." he wondered out loud, while seeing no source of the noise. It has sounded much like something falling, but there was nothing on the ground, or out of place. 'Oh well eh.' He thought.

He walked back downstairs to make pancakes, because it was about one, and he hadn't had the chance to eat any when he made some for France when he was over. And, well, pancakes were the answer to everything. **ALL ** of life's problems could be solved with pancakes. [Matthew had achieved pancake nirvana.]

He decided, after eating his pancakes [with a massive amount of maple syrup] that he'd leave Gilbert be and go play hockey. (Because, in the [rare] event that pancakes couldn't solve a problem, Hockey was always the answer. {and vice versa})

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations: Je me demande- I wonder**

*****Al calls Matthew Maddie because he knows it will get his brother's attention. He HATES to be called maddie.

****** [There you go Brigid. I put it in.] If you arent Brigid, youre 'prolly wondering what the fruk im talking about...well, its simple. There is a running gag between me and my friend Brigid (Italy) that he is secretly a pimp and everyone are his bitches. And everyone knows this... except Germany... xD It comes up I think one more time in the story...but its not hugely essential to this.

**Review Please~  
>Hugs from Canada for reviewers...<strong>

**Canada: What, eh? I never agreed to this!  
>Prussia: Yea, he's mine. You fangirls stay away~ Kesesese<br>Mj: Oh come now... I only have like 3 constant reviewers...Its not that bad. Besides, with your threats last time, Prussia, I doubt they still want to review~  
>Prussia and Canada: ...<br>**

**:D *Hugs and Maple until next chapter* Btw~ I suggest you check out Morgan's fic _Friendship Across the Worlds _ [.net/s/7540577/1/Friendship_Across_the_Worlds] ITS AWESOME. And its the inspiration/base of my new fic which Im writing now. Which noone knows what its about yet :D tehehe **

**ENJOY~**


	4. Quick Matt turn aroundHelp from Italy?

**OH Hi there~  
>Interesting chapter here- France makes a comeback! But, he's not drunk in Mattie's house... and I'm pretty sure he's not being overprotective anymore. <strong>

**OH LOOK~ SPAMANO! xD Enjoy this *short* chapter. As always, translations are at the bottom. **

* * *

><p>~~~Several Hours of Hockey with Russia Later~~~<p>

Matthew came back, half expecting the clever Prussian to be either running up to him for a) a tackle glomp or b) to kill him because he remembered. (He hoped it was the first of the two) But to his surprise, it was neither.

Matthew set his hockey bags down near the door, and cautiously entered his house, hockey stick still in hands. 'Okay. I'm positive I didn't hit him hard enough for him to be out this long eh.' he thought to himself.

"Gil? You still here eh?"

The house was pretty quiet, but he could almost hear,vaguely,something. Matthew, wondering if they were footsteps, quickly turned around. However, it was not quite fast enough.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

Francis knew that Feliciano would be home, and that, conveniently, Antonio and Lovino would also be there. There was a slim chance that Ludwig would be there too, which would make things a bit awkward. But even if he was there, Francis would find out what was really going on between Gilbert and Matthew.

Upon arriving at the Italians' house, he received a typical 'warm' welcome from Lovino. "Wine bastard? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bon jour Lovi~ Is Feli here?"

"Si." and the the small Italian slammed the door in the Frenchman's face loudly.

France waited, well aware that soon his Spanish friend would soon re-open the door, while probably holding tightly to Romano. [Who was probably struggling to get away] This kind of thing was so typical of the Spaniard and Romano to do. He decided to just stand there. While standing there, he heard some voices, like always, and knew that Antonio was over and was probably holding the Italian 'too close'.

A few minutes later, the door opened to show the exact scene he previously thought of. Antonio opened the door, left hand still holding Lovino's waist close, much to his dismay. Francis flashed both of them a smile, winking slightly at Lovino, just to 'annoy' him.

"Francis~ hola! What brings you here amigo?" the tall brunette spoke with a noticeable Spanish accent. His brilliant emerald eyes shone brightly with excitement and wonder.

"Antonio~ Oh. I am actually 'ere to talk to Feliciano about something."

"Si. Come in then amigo."

Lovino just glared at him as he walked in. He mumbled something, probably along the lines of 'Stupido bastardo francese. Antonio stupido lui lasciando in. Perché ha bisogno di parlare con Fratello comunque?'. Then his eyes shifted back to Antonio.

"Ve~~~~~ France!" the smaller, bubbly Italian said.

"Bon jour Feliciano~"

They both sat rather closely on the couch in Feli and Lovi's living room.

"So, mon cher, do you know if anything is going on between Gilbert and Matthieu?"

"Ve~ who? Oh no wait! Ve. Of course I know. I know all about my bitches~"

Francis thought for a minute, '….Wait what? Oh wait- non. Never mind.'. He had momentarily forgotten about Italy's occasional pimp moments where he believed that all the countries were his bitches (even if they didn't know, they still were)*****

"Ohonhonhon~I see. What do you know then?"

"I told you. I know everything. Ve~ Oh! You mean about them... they are so cute together, right? Ve~"

"Je te savais. Merci~"

"Qué? What is it? Did I hear something about Gil?" Antonio said, walking into the room.

They both looked up, rather surprised, but at the same time they kind of expected him to come in sooner or later.

"Ve~ we're talking about Gilbert and Matthew"

"Oh I see, mis amigos. So what about them?"

"They 're totally together. I was 'at Matthieu's last night and 'zis morning 'zhere was a voice 'zhat sounded like Gilbert. I asked Matthieu about 'im and he seemed 'rather embarrassed. And then he came back downstairs, and 'is hair was messy and he was blushing..." the blonde explained.

Antonio took a seat on the couch next to Francis, since Lovi was in the kitchen, making pasta. [What a very Feli like thing to do~] He thought for a moment. 'Well, I guess that would explain his rant on maple syrup, si? Guess he wasn't just crazy drunk... though he probably was too, si? Aw~ Gilly es en amour con Mateo~'

"Aw~~ our amigo is in love again."

Upon hearing that, Lovino poked his head out of the kitchen. He wanted to know, but at the same time, he really didn't. If it involved the Spanish and wine bastards and his fratello, chances are he wouldn't care or want to get involved. It was probably best for him in the long run.

"Ve~ Lovi. Gil is in love~" the younger Italian said, noticing his brother.

"Cool story fratello, tell it again." the other replied.

Feliciano, obviously not detecting the sarcasm in this brother's voice, began to say "Ve~ Lovi I said-"

"I know what you said dumb ass. But I don't care."

"Fusososososo~ Lovi, but Gil is in love with Mateo~"

"Who? OH wait, maple bastard?"

This received a nod from Francis. He stared at all three of them. They all looked oddly happy. Then again, they were always happy, especially his fratello.

"Good for him and the other potato bastard." he said sarcastically before going back into the kitchen.

"Wonder why he didn't tell us..?" the Spaniard said before following Lovino into the kitchen, That really was what all of them wanted to know.

"Merci Feliciano! Well, I must be off."

"Ve~ Okay. I'll try to find out more and tell you! Hasta la pasta Francis~" And then he left.

Feliciano began to think of who he could ask to find out something _interesting _about them. He'd probably just asking him later. (After all, he did know everything about everyone, so no one probably knew anything else about this if he didn't [Feli's all knowing pimpness]) Maybe he could ask Matthew's brother, he might know. But, he would probably talk to Gil anyways, he wanted to find out something _interesting._

Unbeknownst to Italy, Francis was attempting the same thing. France immediately thought to ask England and America. He knew they might know, and if not, they could totally figure something out for him. 'Ohonhonhon~ l'amour. I love it so~'

* * *

><p><strong>Translations: <strong>'Stupido bastardo francese. Antonio stupido lui lasciando in. Perché ha bisogno di parlare con Fratello comunque?-Stupid french bastard. stupid antonio letting him in. why does he need to talk to fratello anyways?  
>Je te savais- I knew it<p>

***- (there you go Italy~) **Last mention of Italy's pimpness, okay?

Ohonhonhon~ France totally thinks that some INTERESTING *?* is going on between them~~~~ And yes, Prussia had a rant to antonio about how awesome maple syrup is... antonio figured he was so drunk it wasnt even funny... but now... he kinda thinks that it was for another reason, but he still thinks gil was drunk...cause why else would he do that?

**A/n: **Second last chapter prolly~ Its been interesting hasn't it? Maybe I'll do a sequel, maybe a different character... who knows? I'll leave it up to you really~

Anyways~ If you don't know about my new fic, you do now. Its all about Prussia and his interesting day at an all girl's school... tehehe~

By the way~ I do actually say 'Cool story Fratello... ALOT~


	5. Pancakes and syrup? luff is in teh air

**Hola my dears~ You have successfully reached the 'final' chapter of this story!  
><strong>Now i say 'final' because technically, this is where I ended it.

**BUT~ **Since this is my first story and you guys have been so fruking awesome...I'll make you an offer my dear reader. Currently, this has 13 reviews (my lucky number woot~) If I get **6 or 8 more reviews, **then I will write an epilogue, and include France in it. (Since I know most you you liked him in this story.)

Enjoy this fluffy maple fest here! AND Review my dear ones~

* * *

><p>Matthew quickly turned around. But, this time he wasn't fast enough. Before he could realize what was going on, in a bright silvery flash, he found himself against a wall.<p>

"Birdie~" the swift Prussian who had appeared in the flash to pin Matthew again the wall, was now very, very close to the Canadian began, "Okay, so when I let go, you have to tell me exactly what's been happening. The awesome me is awesomely confused." And then he was free again. Naturally, the two made their way up to Matthew's room where it was much warmer, because frankly, the first floor of his house was freaking cold in the winter.

Once upstairs, Gilbert began. "So, Lemme tell you what I remember. I remember you came upstairs this morning. The I remember pinning you against the wall Kesesese~ with my awesome wall pinning skills. But, after that I really don't remember anything else after that. And I know that you know why. So tell me Mattie."

Matthew sighed. 'How does one say _"I needed you to be quiet and not sexually harass me, so I knocked you out with the use of a hockey stick." _nicely?' he thought to himself.

"Promise you won't be mad if I tell you?"

"Of course not, I won't be mad. Unless it has something to do with Ivan... in that case I will flip out and go on a murderous rampage... Kesese~ I'm kidding." Matthew looked at him. Sure, Gil said he was kidding, but he honestly knew that Gil would do that, depending on what the Russian had done.

"The awesome me promises."

"Well... I had to take drastic measures... and well... I kinda ended up knocking you out... with my,er hockey stick..."

"What the hell Mattie? Were you trying to kill the awesome me?"

"No~ No. It's just I needed you to... and... then... and... then I had to... drastic...-" The Canadian was suddenly silenced by the Prussian's lips. Gil pulled away gently.

"Could have done something like that, Birdie. No need for hitting the awesome me with your hockey stick. Unless, we're talking about a different hockey stick, in which case-"

"Gil!" the blushing Matthew said.

"Kesese~ but it's true~" [Insert more Canadian blush here] "Watch again.."

And with that he leaned close to the younger, bringing their lips together again, much deeper this time. Somehow, the Prussian had managed to, while still locked together, pin the Canadian against hie bed [Kesesese~ my awesome wall pinning skills work in more than one way~] and remove his red and black hockey jersey.

The door suddenly flung open. 'Mein gott! How many people come here?' Gil thought as the two separated themselves slightly.

"Yo~ Mattie! You in- oh shit. I didn't know you were busy~" the Canadian's American twin brother said.

"I told you to knock first you git!" a short blonde, British man appeared next to him.

"Al? Arthur? Merde! What are you doing here?"

"The hero is here to see what was up. Feli told me that Frenchie came over here and that some noises were going on upstairs. Having heard that, I came right over to make sure you're okay. Because I'm the hero~"

[Insert Prussian, Canadian, and English facepalms here]

"And Francis also sent Iggy here with me~"

"Mhm, then why don't you and eyebrows 'heroically' go away. Me and Mattie are trying to have a moment here Kesese!"

"OH shut it you ex-nation git."

"Yeah, Artie's right~"

"Will you leave Al? Arthur too. If you do, Francis won't find out about a certain closet fight." the seemingly mild mannered Canadian threatened nicely.

"Kesese~ black mail. Nice Birdie~"

"You wouldn't." Both Alfred and Arthur said in unison.

"Oh, but I would dear brother."

"It's true, he will. He can be brutal when he wants to~ Kesese~"

The Brit and the Canadian's brother fell silent. They were both probably thinking the worst at that, which made the moment much better in the eyes of the albino.

"Dude~ I did NOT need to know that bro."

"Agreed. The last thing I needed to know was about that, git."

"Well, in all fairness, if you hadn't come here, or if you would have knocked first, you wouldn't have, eh."

"Um... yea... we'll be going now. Come now Alfred."

"Whatever Mattie, Prussian dude~ The hero and Iggy are out~"

AS they left, they would hear Arthur mumble something along the lines of "I told you not to call me that, git." and something else along the lines of "Aw~ Artie, you didn't mind it last night~~" Both of them rolled their eyes. "Speaking of things I didn't need to know~ Kesesese~"

"I wish I hadn't know about that before. But, unfortunatly, I knew about that."

"How do you manage Birdie?" the Prussian said, drawing closer to Mattie.

"Somehow or another, I try to find something to look forward to~"

"Mattie-"

"You talk too much." And with that, they picked up where they'd left off.

* * *

><p>(MEANWHILE~)<p>

* * *

><p>"Feli~" "Yep" "Mhmmm" "Making out" "No dude~" "Well... Mattie was shirtless.." "Mhm" "Yeah" "Okay~ the hero will talk to you later." "Mhm , tell Francis too." "Mkay, I'm out~"<p>

"Do you fell the need to tell Feliciano everything about your brother?"

"Artie~chillax. He asked me to find out, like Francis asked you, so we did. I was just telling him what's up."

"You are so...special, you git."

"I know. But that's just another reason you love me Iggy~"

"Shut it, you git."

"Haha~ you love me. But its okay. Cause I love you too~"

* * *

><p>(Back to our pancake and syrup fluffiness)<p>

* * *

><p>"Mattie~mmm...Make me some pancakes~~" Gil pouted and looked at Mattie.<p>

"Hahaha. Fine."

"Pumpkin spice?" He asked with a child-like excitement in his voice.

"Of course Gil." The patient Canadian told him.

A shirtless Matthew and Gilbert walked down to the kitchen. [Because there was nothing better than pancakes after 'hanging out' with Gil]

After making the batter and what not, he began to actually make the pancakes. Gil, smirking like crazy, came up behind Mattie, "Lemme help~". The idea was sweet, but at the same time, he knew that he would end up either covered in pancakes batter or syrup. Most likely the second of those two though.

Somehow they'd managed to make pancakes, with out burning the or the house down. (First time for everything) And they sat down, both pouring insane amounts of maple syrup on top of their pancakes.

"Mattie, you have syrup on your face~"

"Oh what? I do?" he moved to get the syrup with his hand, but he suddenly had his hand moved away.

"Lemme get it~" The Prussian leaned close, licking the maple-flavored side of Matthew's face. (Which actually was not covered in any syrup. He naturally had a taste of maple to Gil.) Then whispered in the Canadian's ear.

"Ich liebe dich Matthew"

"Je t'aime Gilbert"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AHHH SO FLUFFY~ Hahaha.  
>So, you prucan fans who read this, i will have a new one comming as soon as i come up with some plot for the several ideas i have~ {Ideas include, fem!canada on a hockey team... Fem!Vamp!Canada x prussia... and i think thats it... FOR NOW~ i was also thinking about a usuk... but i need more inspiration for it.<strong>

**If you are wondering what I currently what Im working on here you go: A fic where prussia goes to an all girls school for the day, its called your school day just got 100 percent awesomer. First chapter is up**

**REVIEW MY DEARS~~~ and if you already have on my other chapters, I love you stranger**

**:D**


End file.
